koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nameless
Nameless , also called Zhe Prime or Agent Ж is a character from The King of Fighters who only had a stellar appearance in KOF 2002 UM. El personaje sirvió como un reemplazo a K9999, debido a que este último generó problemas de derechos de autor por las evidentes similitudes con Tetsuo del manga Akira. Nameless tiene una historia y un moveset inspirado en K9999. Su voz es doblada por Daisuke Ono, que también ofrece la voz del locutor en el juego homónimo. Historia Nameless es el último clon de K' y el único sobreviviente del "Proyecto Ж". NESTS lo reconoce por su nombre en clave "Ж" o "Zhe Prime" (Ж es una letra cirílica con la aparición de una combinación de un K hacia atrás y un K normal). Desde que tiene memoria, Nameless sólo conocía el dolor y el sufrimiento a causa de los experimentos de prueba. Él y sus "hermanos" (otros humanos condenados a ser clones de K'), los ponen a prueba para ver si un humano común podría soportar el ADN de los Kusanagi. Casi todos sus hermanos sufrieron quemaduras graves y hasta la muerte tras los experimentos de mutación genética. Con esto Nameless estuvo cerca de la muerte muchas veces. Con el tiempo, los científicos descubrieron que se requiere de una gran fuerza de voluntad para mantener la llama bajo control y se centró en las pruebas de resistencia dolorosas, Nameless vivió una existencia miserable hasta que conoció a una hermosa, pero triste niña llamada Isolde. Cada vez que estaba gravemente herido, la vería cerca de la enfermería. A pesar de que por lo general estaba demasiado herido para hablar con ella, él se enamoró de Isolde. A simple vista,la idea de que algún día podía estar con ella lo mantuvo vivo a través de sus pruebas y experimentos sin piedad. Una vez que los miembros del laboratorio confirmaron que Nameless tenía la suficiente fuerza para ejercer las llamas Kusanagi, su guante fue injertado en el brazo derecho. El guante serviría para aumentar su fuerza de voluntad, lo que teóricamente lo haría mas fuerte que Kyo Kusanagi. Un diseño del guante similar fue planeado originalmente para K', pero este fue antes de que se lo dieran a el. Aunque después se descubriría que en realidad ,el no tiene el control de sus flamas realmente. Después de que la prueba final con su guante fue completada y confirmada, fue enviado a la tierra para poner a prueba sus capacidades de combate. Involuntariamente mató a una mujer con sólo tocar su hombro. Impresionado por los resultados, se convirtió en un asesino para el cártel. En una de sus misiones, acorraló a un hombre que estaba tratando de escapar de los laboratorios. En un intento por salvar su vida, el fugitivo confesó la verdad detrás de Isolde. Le dijo a Nameless que ella era parte del proyecto "Anti K'" y se le dio el poder de controlar el hielo. Sin embargo, sus habilidades se consideraron bajas hasta que vio a Nameless. Al ver la conexión entre los dos sujetos, NESTS permitió a los dos a verse habitualmente entre sí para llevar a cabo todo su potencial. Lamentablemente, Isolde murió a causa de su prueba. NESTS al no haber querido perder el control de uno de sus clones mas fuertes, introducieron el ADN de Isolde en el guante de Nameless. Gracias a esto Isolde puede mantener bajo control el poder de Nameless, a través del guante y soltarlo cuando sea necesario. Nameless no sabía si debía creer en el hombre, pero se da cuenta de que sus palabras podrían tener razón, ya que no había visto a Isolde desde que recibió su guante. Luego de descubrir esto, el sigue trabajando para NESTS voluntariamente, con la esperanza de que algún día pueda volver a verla físicamente, Luego descubre que Isolde era un clon de Kula Diamond. Luego de la caída de NESTS, Ж se llama a si mismo "Nameless" (Sin Nombre) para quitarse el nombre que le habían dado los asesinos de su amada, y se dedica a encontrar la manera de revivir a Isolde de una vez. Personalidad Un hombre joven solitario que sólo quiere estar con su amada. Encerró sus emociones siguiendo las órdenes de sus creadores sin cuestionar, con la esperanza de poder resucitar a su amante. Era antes un asesino pero al conocer a Isolde empezó a tener cierta relación que le permitió perfeccionar su técnica. Estilo de lucha thumbEl estilo de lucha es similar al de K9999, pero más poderoso. Se basa más en el instinto puro y menos en su guante, ademas del hecho de que el crea llamas color rojo carmesí. A diferencia de su contraparte sus DM se basan en fuego y no en energía y armas,sin embargo,debido a que no tiene la voluntad suficiente,el necesita de tener su guante para poder controlar su poder,de lo contrario,se puede dañar así mismo. Poderes *'Pyrokinesis -' Debido a que contiene el ADN de Kyo Kusanagi, puede manipular unas llamas rojas de color sangre. A diferencia de Iori Kyo o K', que puede generar en el aire, Nameless tiene que quitarse el guante para usar el fuego. *'Sawarabi -' Nameless puede crear una onda de ángulo con las llamas en las proximidades. *'Yoisuki -' Nameless hace un corte de fuego en forma de arco. *'Amagiri -' Nameless salta y golpea al oponente con fuego. *'Shakuhou -' Nameless puede crear un escudo en forma de cúpula en torno a sí mismo completamente de fuego. *'Zetsuei -' Nameless puede disparar varias ráfagas de fuego a la vez. *'Yukikaze -' Nameless transforma su mano derecha en un taladro eléctrico, al igual que K9999. *'Rasen -' Nameless convierte su mano en una versión gigante del Yukikaze, el cual hace un gran daño al oponente. *'Polymorphic Ice Glove -' diseñado con el ADN de Isolde, el guante mantiene sus llamas pacificado por Isolde al ser parte del proyecto de la Anti-K '. *'Morph -' Este guante puede cambiar en cualquier forma de cualquier tamaño. *'Rinkou -' Isolde aparece cuando Nameless suelta su poder creando un enorme pilar de fuego, siendo su HSDM. Música Ж '(Zhe Prime) - The King of Fighters 2002 UM Apariciones *The King of Fighters 2002 UM *The King Of Fighters: Wing (Ex) Ver también *K9999 Sprite The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited MatchArchivo:NamelessgifsDima.gifDiseño KOF XIII ]] Galería Isolde.jpg|Isolde en el HSDM de Nameless nameless-.jpg|SNK Cards Nameless_portrait_kof_xi.jpg|Retrato The King of Fighters XI 596_568634933159608_777391128_n.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury Nameless_kof_card.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (2) NamelessIsoldeKOF2002UM.jpg|Pantalla de victoria con Isolde Categoría:Personajes de única aparición Curiosidades *Su nombre "Nameless" significa "Sin Nombre" o "Anónimo". *En su HSDM veremos la forma de Isolde en el poder y también en el Winner pose junto a ella (esto es solo si ganas el tercer combate finalizando con el HSDM Rinkou). *Sí peleaba Kula Diamond con Nameless, este oponente la confunde con Isolde, pero luego reacciona y comprende que no es ella. *La parte blanca de su cabello indica su clonacion a partir de K' pero también es un clon de Kyo. *Una vez mato a una mujer cuando esta lo confundió con Kyo Kusanagi para pedirle un autografo. *En teoría, Nameless debía ser mas poderoso que el mismo Kyo Kusanagi (de acuerdo a los científicos de NESTS),pero en realidad es mas débil,debido a que realmente no tiene control de sus flamas por si mismo (realmente no tiene la voluntad para lograrlo), sino que requiere del guante que lleva el ADN de Isolde para poder controlarlas, lo que lo deja por debajo de Kyo y de los que controlan flamas de alto nivel como Iori, K´o Ash Crimson. *Debido a que Nameless apareció en un Dream Match por primera (y única) vez,se desconoce quien lo derroto o a quienes se enfrento,pero en blogs de SNK dedicados a KOF se menciona que fue vencido por K´. y que perdió la voluntad de pelear al ver a Kula,al parecer basándose en la intro que tiene Nameless con esta última. *A diferecia de K9999 a Nameless ya no le pusieron interacciones con KUSANAGI en el juego. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Miembros de NESTS Categoría:Nacionalidad Desconocida Categoría:Mascotas de SNK Categoría:Personajes con nombre completo desconocido Categoría:Personajes pirokinéticos Categoría:Clones Categoría:Personajes KOF 2002 UM Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Personajes muertos Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes no canon